Jaune canari
by EcrivaineStory
Summary: [OS] Un petit cadeau pour l'une de mes auteures préférées, Laemia. Quand Riku essaye d'apprendre à Vanitas la conduite d'un Chocobo... Très peu de Yaoi, histoire toute pourrie et surtout Vaniku.


Voici un petit OS pour l'une de mes auteures préférées : Laemia.

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Pairing :** Vaniku mais on en voit à peine... TT

**Genre :** Humour / Romance / Yaoi

**Rating :** K

* * *

><p>Tout a commencé le premier jour de vacances. Vanitas était tranquillement en train de faire la sieste quand son meilleur ami, Riku, a décidé de venir à l'improviste pour lui faire une ''surprise''.<p>

Surprise, surprise, mon œil ! Premier jour de repos et Riku avait eut la _magnifique_ idée d'apprendre à Vanitas à… monter un _Chocobo_.

Malgré les nombreux refus du brun pendant le cours de l'année scolaire, Riku n'avait toujours pas compris. Vanitas se dit même qu'il devrait envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'argenté pour lui faire comprendre. Mais bon, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Riku. Enfin si, mais… c'était Riku.

Du coup, la terreur du lycée se retrouvait sur un Chocobo remueur, qui semblait vouloir l'éjecter au moindre faux pas.

Riku était juste à côté, en train de tenir les rennes que Vanitas allait devoir tenir à son tour pour faire avancer le piaf.

« Mais tu vas voir, ce sera cool !

- C'est très gentil un Chocobo !

- En plus c'est mignon !

- Et tu dois juste lui faire confiance, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, ok ?

- Au pire, je suis à côté !

- Et si tu tombes, il y aura l'herbe ! »

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le chemin et Vanitas n'avait même pas penser à s'enfuir ou à vendre son meilleur ami. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu ! Riku est très sympa, c'est vrai mais il est surtout… collant. _Très_ collant.

L'argenté était en train de parler au Chocobo. Ce fut surtout à ce moment que Vanitas commença à douter de la santé mentale de son ami. Il n'osa même pas lui demander pourquoi il parlait à… cette chose ? Ce n'était même pas un animal. Juste un immense canard jaune d'au moins deux mètres avec des pattes de griffon. C'était… une créature qu'un fou a décidé d'appeler Chocobo. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Vanitas.

« Tu sais que t'es ridicule ? » Lança le brun

Riku leva la tête et interrogea son meilleur ami du regard.

« Non seulement tu ressembles à une fille, mais en plus tu parles à un canard transgénique.

- Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place. »

En effet, le canard transgénique se cambra violemment, alors que Vanitas vola pendant une seconde ou deux en lâchant un cri très viril. Il retomba sur le dos de l'animal, tremblant et pâle comme un linge.

« J'vais attrapé le mal de l'air avec ce truc en-dessous de moi… Gémit-il

- De un, je ne ressemble pas à une fille, la queue de cheval c'est juste plus pratique. De deux, ce truc c'est un Chocobo.

- C'est pareil. Un canard transgénique si tu préfères.

- Moi j'm'en fiche mais lui… »

Vanitas vola de nouveau dans les airs, lâchant un cri d'effroi. Lorsqu'il retomba de nouveau sur le dos du Chocobo, Riku explosa de rire.

« La ferme ! Fit Vanitas

- Désolé mais tu lâches des cris si virils que… Ah ah ah ah ! »

L'argenté s'écroula et rigola encore plus fort, roulant dans l'herbe. Vanitas, lui, se mit à bouder, lâchant les rennes.

Le Chocobo se mit alors à se cambrer, envoyant Vanitas dans les airs. Celui-ci hurla de nouveau, avant d'atterrir sur Riku.

Le brun s'accrocha à son meilleur ami, ayant sûrement peur de partir dans les cieux. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes, alors que le Chocobo faisait tranquillement sa toilette.

« C'est trop bizarre. Fit Vanitas

- De quoi tu parles ? Du Chocobo ou… de la situation ?

- Les deux. »

Ils se regardèrent encore, avant que les joues de Vanitas ne virent au rose.

« On se lève ? Proposa Riku

- Ouais.

- Et je t'apprends à monter ?

- Ouais. C'est vraiment trop chelou. »

Ils se levèrent en vitesse, avant que Riku ne prenne les rennes du Chocobo pour l'emmener près de Vanitas. L'argenté souleva le brun, qui eut un sursaut, et le posa sur le dos du Chocobo, qui s'emblait s'être calmé.

Il commença à lui expliquer comment diriger l'animal, alors que le brun ne cessait de jeter des regards au plus âgé.

C'était décidé, dès maintenant, le Chocobo serait son animal de prédilection. Surtout les jaunes canari.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? 3<p> 


End file.
